El gato que salta sobre París
by Isashi-San
Summary: AU /Adrien fuma ocasionalmente la historia transcurre con ellos con 20 años/¿Qué pasaría si uno de los dos sabe quién es el otro?¿Y si también sabes que tu padre es realmente tu enemigo?¿Cómo lidiar con eso? La historia cuenta cómo Adrien intenta proteger a su amada y descubrir las razones de su padre
1. Descubriendo la verdad

_Primero unos detalles_

__La historia se sitúa después del primer capítulo de la segunda temporada_

__En esta historia los personajes tienen 20 años y ambos van a la misma universidad, después todo es igual que en la animación_

__Los personajes no me pertenecen, son los personajes principales de la animación "Miraculous Ladybug"_

_Espero que les guste_

* * *

Me hallaba en la oficina de mi padre, él estaba mostrándome fotos de cómo había robado el libro que guardaba detrás del retrato de mamá, lo que él llamaba su "libro de inspiración", ordenándome no volver a la escuela e informándome que mi educación seria hecha en casa y mandándome de forma muy enojada a mi habitación.

Estaba triste, pero estaba más decidido a encontrar ese libro para poder volver a la escuela con mis amigos. Y si Adrien no puede salir a buscarlo, Chat Noir irá en su lugar.

Puse el reproductor con las músicas que se supone debía estar ensayando en el piano y me transformo en Chat Noir, al saltar a la ventana, escucho el mensaje que Mi lady me dejó, así que mi prioridad cambió a los deseos de Mi lady. Por lo tanto, este gato irá a donde se lo necesita, ese libro podría esperar un poco más.

Al llegar, Mi lady me dice que Gabriel Agreste podría ser Hawk Moth. Espera, ¿¡Que papá podría ser Hawk Moth!?, eso sería imposible ¿no?. Sí, es excéntrico, nunca sale de casa y es distante hasta conmigo, pero esas no son prueba suficiente ¿o sí?

Pensé en todo eso mientras me dirigía a mi propia casa, me pareció gracioso que no hayan pasado ni diez minutos desde que hui de allí. Pero esos diez minutos han sido suficiente para que hayan akumatizado a papá, me sentí aliviado al asegurarme de que por lo menos, papá no es Hawk Moth, pero también enojado conmigo mismo ya que por culpa mía fue akumatizado.

Pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso ahora, debía pelear contra mi padre, antes de darme cuenta él ya había obtenido mi bastón en su libro, y el Lucky Charm solo nos había dado unos pedales, ¿qué se supone que hagamos con eso?, ya lo pensaremos luego, por ahora nos atrincheraremos en mi habitación y cerraremos la puerta hasta que pensemos en algo.

Mi lady ya tuvo una idea, brillante como siempre, la llevamos a cabo, pero algo salió mal, el mecanismo de los pedales se salió de control y se partió en pedazos, y muchos de ellos salen disparados hacia el Coleccionista, pero el pedazo más grande de todos va directo a su cabeza, haciendo que este se desmaye, antes de caer, lanza su libro a la barandilla en la que estaba apoyado, haciendo que caiga aparatosamente sobre Mi lady, maldición, eso fue tan poco genial, hasta debo disculparme.

Me levanto rápidamente, pero Mi lady sigue en el suelo, al parecer, desmayada también, ahora debo encargarme de todo, genial. Tomo el libro, aún no lo rompo, no podría capturar al akuma por mi cuenta, aun así, lo alejo de El Coleccionista, al cual planeo atar para que no cause más problemas, al acercarme voy pisando los escombros, pero al estar en frente de él, veo algo fuera de lugar, una pequeña caja morada, no sé qué es, pero si está en mi habitación es mío, ¿no?, al abrir la cajita, veo un broche en forma de mariposa, lo guardo un momento cuando empieza a sonar la alarma de mi anillo, solo para atar al Coleccionista, una vez me destransformo, Plagg confirma lo que estuve pensando desde que vi el broche, y con el simple comentario de "Nooro", logra aterrarme, no quería pensarlo, pero ya lo sé, lo que tengo en mis manos es el miraculous de la mariposa, el de Hawk Moth, miro instintivamente hacia dónde está Mi lady, ignorando el hecho de que soy Adrien, no pude evitarlo, pero me sorprendo aún más ahora, ya no está Mi lady, ya no está Ladybug, en su lugar, está Marinette y una pequeña Kwami que al verla, Plagg susurró "Tikki".

No sabía qué hacer, mi padre es Hawk Moth y mi amiga es Ladybug, creo que lo más sensato es sólo salir de aquí, no puedo dejar que Mi la… Marinette, sepa que sé quién es.

La recosté en mi cama y le dejé una nota que le pedía que se encargue del resto, obviamente dirigida a Ladybug y firmada por Chat Noir. Yo debo salir, tengo demasiadas cosas en qué pensar, acerca de Hawk Moth, papá, Marinette y Ladybug, creo que lo mejor será que tome aire. Me dirijo hacia la torre Eiffel mientras sigo pensando en todo, no puedo entender nada y esto me está poniendo nervioso y enojado, debo seguir pensándolo aún más.


	2. ¿Cómo lidiaré con esta verdad?

Al encontrarme en la cima de la torre Eiffel, encendí un cigarrillo y me puse a pensar. No podía creerlo, todo el tiempo estuve tan cerca de mi Boogaboo y de mi peor enemigo. Entonces mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver a My lady columpiándose por los aires, quiero decir, a Marinette. Mierda, esto es demasiado complicado, aunque supongo que ahora mi padre ya no está akumatizado, creo que eso es bueno, aunque sigue siendo Hawk Moth, lo cual, no es tan bueno.

Va pasando más tiempo y Marinette sigue columpiándose, parece que está buscando algo, ¿o tal vez a alguien?. Maldición, es cierto, Chat Noir desapareció sin más, supongo que está buscando a su compañero, pero que lo siga buscando, Chat Noir no aparecerá aún. Mientras no haya oscuridad donde esconderse, tampoco habrá compañero para ti "Ladybug" - digo de forma melancolíca mientras apago el tabaco, debería dejarlo, pero no creo poder soportar el estrés de ser modelo, superhéroe, estudiante y estar en casa todo el día, menos ahora que sé los secretos de mi padre y mi amada.

Vuelvo lentamente a casa, a confrontar toda la situación que allí me esperaba, sobre todo con mi padre, del cual solo puedo pensar que es mi enemigo bajo mi propio techo, camino pesadamente y consigo un poco de camembert para Plagg, lo necesitaré listo para patrullar esta noche. Además del queso compré unos caramelos y una rosa que venía con una muestra de perfume, todo para disimular el olor.

Al llegar a casa, veo a mi padre hablando con Boogaboo, aún transformada. Cuando él me ve, me abraza y me coloca a su lado, My lady se acerca lentamente hacia mí, se ve nerviosa y tímida, exactamente como cuando hablo con Marinette, todo el tiempo fue tan obvio y no pude verlo, o sea, su cabello es igual.

Me preguntaba si estás bien- me dijo. Supongo que no puedo responderle "sí Ladybug, estoy bien, solo me acabo de enterar que eres Marinette y que mi padre, aquí presente, es en realidad nuestro gran enemigo y el supervillano de todo París, pero sacando eso, estoy súper, ah, por cierto, soy Chat Noir".

Por lo tanto, le respondo un "estoy bien" tratando de hacer una mueca lo más parecida a una sonrisa. Ella me mira preocupada y no puedo evitar perder mi enojo ante sus ojos, respiro hondo y le susurro un "mejor ahora, gracias", con una sonrisa más convincente, entonces le paso la rosa - Esto es por todos los problemas que te causamos - le digo. Ella se sonroja, pero sonríe manteniendo la compostura - No hay de qué, para eso estamos los superhéroes - me responde y lanza su yoyo para salir volando, me quedé mirándola mientras lo hacía, me pareció ver por un momento como ella se volteaba para verme por última vez sonriendo de una manera hermosa.

Cuando ella se fue, mi padre empezó a caminar hacia la casa con la frialdad que lo caracteriza, solo lo seguí en silencio y cuando llegamos a la casa, me mira con sus ojos vacíos - ¿Dónde estuviste? - me pregunta sin rodeos.

\- Huí en cuanto vi a alguien akumatizado en casa - le respondo, parece no creérselo, pero se da la vuelta y va directo a su oficina, como siempre, yo solo voy a mi cuarto a esperar la noche para que el gatito salga a jugar.

Me quedo dormido mientras espero, pero Nathalie viene a despertarme y decirme que mi padre me espera en su oficina, al llegar allí, veo el libro perdido sobre la mesa y mi padre empieza a hablar, me dice que el libro lo trajo Marinette, la cual lo había "tomado prestado" y me permite volver a la universidad, me alegro por poder ver de nuevo a mis amigos, pero no sé cómo podré ver de nuevo a Marinette, me aterra pensar que ella me verá con otros ojos, pero lo dudo, yo sé que ella es My lady, pero ella no sabe que yo soy Chat Noir, no tengo de que preocuparme ¿verdad?, pero debo fingir, por ahora.

Vuelvo a mi habitación y por la ventana veo que falta poco para el anochecer y solo me quedo allí, frente a la ventana, mirando al vacío y esperando, solo un poco más Boogaboo, ya saldré a buscarte, necesito saber qué me ocultas con tanto esmero, por qué no quieres que sepa quién eres, debo conocerte realmente. Al terminar de pensar eso, se me escapa un susurro, una sola palabra, un anhelo "Marinette".

Ya es de noche, es hora de patrullar, debo vigilar la ciudad. Plagg, las garras.


	3. Ocultando la verdad de Chat Noir

Después de recorrer la ciudad un par de veces, termino donde sabía que iría, la casa de Marinette, de eso se trataba este "patrullaje", creían que en verdad aparecerían dos akumas el mismo día, yo sabía que no, pero un patrullaje nocturno siempre ayuda a calmar los pensamientos.

Quedo mirando su habitación desde un tejado cercano, ya había ido una vez a su habitación como Adrien, pero se ve diferente, ya que tiene fotos ¿mías? en sus paredes, tal vez las usa para inspiración, ya que son las portadas modelando los diseños de papá, seguramente es por eso, espero.

Veo que Marinette sale a su balcón con la rosa que le dí y se apoya en la barandilla, mirando la ciudad de París totalmente iluminada. Tiene una mirada perdida y de preocupación, me pregunto qué pasará por la cabeza de la fuerte Ladybug, si algo la preocupa así, seguramente es serio, ¿no? Pero ella no es Ladybug ahora, ella es Marinette, una chica normal, con una vida normal. Pero hay algo en ella que nadie sabe, y es que la verdad, posee un gran secreto, un secreto que ahora yo sé.

No puedo evitar acercarme con el sigilo de un gato, cuando estoy cerca hago notar mi presencia y ella se sorprende de verme.

\- Lo siento, es solo que te vi algo preocupada, ¿todo bien? – pregunto al sentarme en la barandilla de su balcón, fijando mi vista en la ciudad.

Acaso qué, ¿tienes un sentido gatuno o algo? – me contesta en forma de broma.

\- Ja ja, ¿de dónde sacaste eso?, ¿de un cómic? – respondo continuando la broma – pero ya en serio, ¿estás bien? – respondo con auténtica preocupación, más preocupación de la que creía tener.

\- Estoy preocupada, es todo. Hoy el padre de un amigo fue akumatizado y creo que fue mi culpa por tomar el libro de mi amigo sin su permiso y él se llevó el castigo por mis actos, aunque ya solucioné el problema, no dejo de pensar en que hice mal, aún me siento culpable – confesó con la mirada perdida al vacío.

Su declaración me sorprendió, no sabía que ella se preocupara tanto por mí, quizá solo está siendo amable y yo lo estoy malentendiendo, sí, debe ser eso, pero aún tiene esas fotos mías en sus paredes, seguramente es una coincidencia.

Oye – trato de animarla – seguramente tenías una buena razón para tomar el libro, además no creo que Adrien esté enojado por lo que pasó, ¿no crees?

Entonces Marinette me mira de forma sospechosa, creo que metí la pata en algo.

Yo nunca dije que haya sido el libro de Adrien – me dice con un semblante diferente, más Ladybug. Me doy cuenta de dos cosas, una: sí, metí la pata hasta el fondo y dos: ¿está bien que me guste este cambio en Marinette?

Hey, soy el superhéroe de París, si hay un akuma soy yo quién lucha contra él – respondí algo fanfarrón tratando de ocultar mi nerviosismo – el akumatizado de hoy fue Gabriel Agreste ¿no?, supuse que Adrien sería el amigo del que hablas, además, van a la misma universidad, ¿cierto?

¿Cómo sabes eso? – reclama desafiante.

Pongo una sonrisa juguetona y respondo – ¿nunca pensaste que quizá te conozco cuando no soy Chat Noir?

Ella queda sorprendida con lo que le digo, supongo que nunca pensó esa posibilidad, menos con que en realidad sea Adrien, aunque yo tampoco sospeché que mi Boogaboo estuviera tan cerca de mí cuando no es la superheroína que amo.

¿Quién eres? – me pregunta realmente confundida.

Lo siento, no puedo decirte, código de superhéroe – me excuso encogiéndome de hombros, entonces trato de cambiar el tema – ¿te gustan los diseños de Gabriel Agreste? – pregunto realmente intrigado por su respuesta.

Sí, es mi modelo a seguir – me dice de manera soñadora, aunque ahora solo puedo pensar en papá como Hawk Moth - ¿por qué preguntas? – ahora ella es la intrigada.

Es solo por todas las fotos de Adrien que tienes en tú cuarto, supuse que, o te gustaba Adrien o las tenías por que no puedes sacar al modelo de las fotos de los diseños, ¿cuál de las dos opciones será la correcta? – pregunto juguetón.

Marinette queda roja como tomate, un segundo, ¡¿A Marinette en serio le gusto!?, eso significa que, ¡¿Le gusto a Ladybug!?, casi caigo ante la impresión, y ahora soy yo el sonrojado, no puedo creerlo, debe ser broma, ¿cierto? Recobro la compostura y trato de calmarme – o sea que di en el clavo, ¿no?, ¿ese chico en serio te gusta? – pregunto tratando de ocultar mis nervios ante su respuesta.

Da igual, él sólo me ve como una amiga – responde cabizbaja, eso cuenta como un sí, ¿cierto?, como se supone que trate de animar a alguien a quién le gusto y que me gusta,. En cierta manera, por así decirlo.

Ten más confianza en ti, eres bonita y amable, estoy seguro de que se fijará en ti si logra conocerte bien – te conozco bien y sí que me fijo en ti – todo saldrá bien si te animas, te lo aseguro, palabra de gato – la animo poniendo mi mano izquierda en mi pecho y levantando la derecha.

Ella sonríe ante el acto, le respondo la sonrisa con otra y empiezo a pensar en todo lo que está pasando, acabo de enterarme que le gusto a My lady, que es Marinette y que pone todo lo mejor de ella por sus sueños, pero también pienso en lo que estoy haciendo, estoy siendo deshonesto con ella, ni siquiera le dije quién soy, tampoco que sé quién es. Ella está siendo sincera conmigo y yo ni siquiera le dije mi nombre. Lo siento Marinette, por esta invasión a tu privacidad, soy de lo peor.

Cambio mi expresión a una de culpa y me excuso con Marinette para poder irme, quiero correr y esconderme. Antes de salir, casi escapando, ella me detiene y me dice – Gracias, quizá necesitaba eso – le sonrío tratando de ocultar mi culpa por lo que acabé de hacer, entonces empiezo a correr entre tejados para salir de allí, pero antes de salir del todo, volteo y me apoyo en un muro para mirar a Marinette por última vez y aún en la distancia puedo ver una pequeña expresión de preocupación, ¿será por mí?, ¿está preocupada por mí?

Al llegar a casa, me destransformo, doy un poco de camembert a Plagg y me acuesto, aunque no puedo dormir, le gusto a Ladybug, eso es bueno, Marinette se siente mejor, eso también es bueno, pero ella no sabe que soy Chat Noir, eso es malo, mi padre es Hawk Moth, eso es peor, no sé si confesar que soy Chat Noir, eso es confuso. Sigo pensando en ello hasta que al fin puedo dormir, mañana habrá clase y debo pensar qué haré con mi identidad, pero por ahora, buenas noches, sueña bonito My lady.


	4. La verdad que me aprisiona

Despertar hoy fue duro, después de dormir casi nada anoche, solo quiero dormir más, y eso que desperté hace veinte minutos, hoy será un día largo.

Bajé para desayunar, y créanme, no tengo el mejor humor de todos ahora, entre el disgusto de levantarme y la culpa por cómo estoy tratando a Marinette, no puedo creer que ni siquiera le haya dicho quién soy, ¿cómo se supone que la veré hoy?

Papá tampoco apareció esta mañana, lo cual, ya se vuelve costumbre.

Mi guardaespaldas me lleva hasta la escuela y trato de no dormir por el camino, pero al ver la universidad, no puedo evitar sentir alegría por volver a ver a mis compañeros y amigos, como Nino, Alya y… Marinette. Al pensar en ella me pongo nervioso, muy nervioso.

Miro por la ventana cuando estoy frente a la escuela, y por suerte o por desgracia Marinette no está allí, pero sí esta Nino, el cual al verme me abraza afectuosamente y yo le devuelvo el abrazo. Oigan, déjenme, él es mi primer amigo y estuve a casi nada de no volver a verlo.

Transcurro las clases normalmente, aunque trato de no hacer contacto visual con Marinette, ni siquiera puedo disculparme, qué se supone que le diga "Oye Marinette, quiero disculparme por accidentalmente descubrir que te gusto cuando estaba transformado en Chat Noir, y también disculparme por no decirte que soy Chat Noir, sorpresa", no puedo, no aún.

Antes de subir al auto para volver a casa, volteo a ver a Marinette por última vez, se ve triste, supongo que eso es por mi culpa, otra vez, ¿en qué momento pensé que ignorarla sería buena idea?, sobre todo después de decirle que crea en ella para que llamara mi atención, lo cual, ya tiene por cierto, maldición, esto no mejora mi día.

Al volver a casa, papá está en su oficina de nuevo, aunque creo que nunca sale de allí. Voy directo a mi habitación, me cruzo con Nathalie y le pido que le informe a mi padre que eh llegado, no creo poder ver a Hawk Moth cara a cara sin máscaras, ella solo asiente con la cabeza y se dirige a la oficina de mi padre. Continúo el camino a mi habitación, solo quiero ver mi cama y dormir unas veinte horas.

Unos golpes a mi puerta logran despertarme, me levanto casi en automático y abro la puerta, quizá sea Nathalie, ¿qué querrá? Al abrir la puerta me despierto totalmente ante la sorpresa, papá está justo frente a mí, y parece estar estudiando mi cara, empieza a hablar y me saca del trance en el que estaba.

Adrien, ¿has estado durmiendo bien? – me pregunta como si de verdad le importara, creo que está más interesado en los miraculous de cualquier forma.

\- Sí – respondo sin mucho entusiasmo, tratando de librarme de esta discusión y de esta extraña sensación, ¿acaso estoy enojado con mi padre?, pero ¿por qué?

\- Está bien, si eso es lo que dices, estaré en mi oficina si me necesitas – me dice antes de voltear y dejarme solo de nuevo, claro, como si él llegaría a estar en otro lugar que no sea su oficina, es oficial, estoy enojado, seguramente Nathalie le dijo como me encuentro, él no se daría cuenta por sí mismo, sobre todo porque ni siquiera me vio hasta hace un minuto, no sé qué pensar acerca de papá, él como Hawk Moth, y se supone que debo combatirlo y evitar que quite mi miraculous y el de My lady, pero por qué los quiere con tanta necesidad, eso es lo que no entiendo.

Me acuesto en la cama para pensar acerca de todo, entonces aparece Plagg, le ofrezco camembert, lo cual engulle de una sola vez, sonrío ante su adicción a ese queso apestoso.

Gracias por el queso Adrien, pero no salí solo para comer, no me malentiendas, sí salí para comer, pero no solo para eso. Qué piensas acerca de tu papá, ¿estás bien combatiendo contra él y todo ese tema?, ¿cómo te sientes con respecto a eso? – me pregunta preocupado.

Plagg, él es mi padre y no hay nada que pueda hacer respecto a eso, pero sí puedo decirte algo, hace unos año, el día que perdí a mamá, también perdí a papá, la diferencia entre ambas pérdidas es que papá sí puede volver, pero no sé qué pasará si se deja consumir. Tendré que luchar contra él, y no quisiera dañar a mi propio padre, pero si el día llega, entonces lucharé, y planeo ganar, no puedo permitir que siga lastimando inocentes, y menos por razones que no conozco – respondí con sinceridad – Ahora, ¿hacemos un patrullaje nocturno? – pregunté más tranquilo.

Pensé que nunca lo pedirías – responde Plagg emocionado – pero no vuelvas a ir a casa de tu amada – agrega en tono de broma.

Hoy no, hay mucho en qué pensar – digo, un poco más cortante de lo que quería sonar – Plagg, las garras -.

Al salir a la ciudad, empiezo a pensar en todo lo que pasó este día, en como discutí con mi padre hace casi nada de tiempo, en la decisión que tomé en caso de que su maldad lo consuma, no creo que me una a él, ya ha lastimado a tantos, no puedo dejarlo así. Siento la brisa parisina en mi rostro, obviando el antifaz por supuesto.

Siento que mis pensamientos se ponen en orden, sé a dónde me dirijo, dije que no vendría, pero ya estoy aquí y no puedo evitar mirarla.

Allí está ella, preparando un nuevo diseño, creo que son unos collares y pulseras, me encantaría modelar uno de esos. Se ve alegre mientras lo hace, y está hablando con la Kwami que Plagg dijo que se llamaba Tikki, ambas están tan felices y se ven como buenas amigas, seguramente lo son, ¿quién no querría ser amiga de My lady? Además de Chloe, obviamente.

El verla allí tan feliz, me hace sentir mejor por lo que hice hoy en clase, solo estuve ignorándola sin que ella sepa las razones, creo que ahora debe odiarme, debo arreglar las cosas con ella, y debe ser pronto y no como Chat Noir, es trabajo de Adrien Agreste, pero no creo que pueda soportar esto.

Me siento tan enojado conmigo ahora mismo, solo estoy en un tejado mirándola desde lejos, descargo toda esa rabia y frustración en la chimenea que está a mi lado y de un solo golpe parto un pedazo que bien puede ser del tamaño de mi torso o quizá más grande, pero creo que la chimenea no fue lo único que terminó destrozado, mis nudillos no sangran gracias a que tengo los guantes de Chat Noir, pero sí creo que debo vendar mi mano, tal vez me la rompí.

Al volver a mi habitación, me destransformo y, ¿recuerdan qué les dije acerca de que no sangraría ya que usaba los guantes de Chat Noir?, bueno, pues… sorpresa, sí sangran. No puedo creerlo, ¿qué me dirán acerca de esto?, creo que tengo unos guantes de cuero sin dedos por allí, me vendaré la mano y me los pondré, solo necesito tenerlos listos para mañana y quizá no levante sospechas, en cualquier caso, si llega a saberlo, Nino me obligará a darle una explicación, y no puedo decirle la verdad. Mientras no vean mis nudillos, podré decir que me hice una herida durante la práctica de esgrima, una excusa como esa deberá bastar.

Por ahora, solo pensaré en cómo solucionar los problemas que le ocasioné a Marinette, evitar que descubran mi herida y tratar de entender a mi padre, al final, la herida es lo que menos importa, ¿no crees?.


	5. Casi me descubren

Despierto y me pregunto porque me duele tanto la mano, entonces recuerdo todo lo que pasó, en cómo había estado viendo a Marinette y como destruí la chimenea y bla bla bla. Saben a lo que me refiero, de cualquier forma, tomo una ducha rápida y me visto como normalmente lo hago, solo que esta vez llevo unos guantes sin dedos para tapar las vendas a mi mano, aunque eso no quita el dolor que siento.

Al llegar a la escuela, tenemos un tiempo libre antes de comenzar una clase con un profesor invitado, aunque aún no nos dicen quién es. Durante ese tiempo hablo un poco con Nino, quién me está preguntando de donde había sacado esos guantes, le parecían geniales y los usaría para su atuendo de DJ, solo le respondo que era una edición limitada de una de las temporadas de la línea de mi padre, pero le prometo que trataré de conseguirle algún par o unos mejores, le daría estos, pero no puedo, me preguntaría que me pasó.

Un pequeño grito de sorpresa de Alya hace que dirijamos nuestra atención a ella.

¿Qué pasó, Honey? - Nino pregunta a Alya, aún es raro verlos como pareja, pero realmente se llevan muy bien, y se nota que se quieren mucho.

Marinette me estaba contando que hoy, al salir a su balcón vio la chimenea del edificio de al lado hecha pedazos – responde Alya muy sorprendida, yo solo quedo callado.

Alya, no es como si estuviese hecha pedazos, pero sí le faltaba una pieza, una gran pieza, como si fuese golpeado por algo increíblemente fuerte – corrige My lady a Alya.

Qué raro – dice Nino – ayer no hubo tormenta, ni siquiera una lluvia, así que podemos descartar cosas como esas, ¿tú que piensas que pudo haber sido, Adrien?

Trato de actuar normal, hago una cara pensativa y respondo - ¿Un gato?, podría ser, ¿no crees? – respondo fingiendo demencia, pero dándoles la respuesta.

No lo creo, un gato no tendría esa fuerza – dice Marinette mirándome cuando me habla, así que siento que no me odia.

Claro, a menos que sea Chat Noir, ¿no crees? – bromea Alya y quedo pálido ante el chiste.

¿Crees que Chat Noir tiene esa fuerza? – pregunta Nino, dándome una oportunidad de desviar el tema.

No lo creo, solo piénsalo, aunque sea un superhéroe, no deja de ser un chico normal, no podría hacer algo así – miento descaradamente para no levantar más sospechas.

Tal vez tienes razón Adrien – responde una pensativa Alya, creo que superé el problema y ya hablaremos de otra cosa – pero tengo dos preguntas aún.

¿Superar el problema? ¿eso se come? Lo mejor está a punto de empezar, excelente.

Adrien, ¿cómo sabes que Chat Noir es un chico normal? ¿alguna vez lo viste?, por lo general nunca estás cuando Chat Noir aparece, pero apareces cuando él ya no está, ¿no es sospechoso?, además – dice sacando su celular y mostrándonos una foto mía y una editada al lado con el traje de Chat Noir – ¿nunca te dije acerca del increíble parecido entre ustedes dos?

Quedo sorprendido, al igual que Nino, pero por suerte Marinette le pide que guarde eso, Alya solo ríe y Marinette se ve muy avergonzada.

Tranquila chica, la siguiente pregunta es para ti – dice guardando el celular y entrecerrando los ojos hacia Marinette, esto no me gusta – ¿qué estaría haciendo Chat Noir mirando hacia tú habitación?, y ¿cuál sería la razón para destruir un enorme pedazo de chimenea? ¿enojo tal vez?, pero, ¿por qué? – analiza cada opción, acertando a todas, esta chica es increíble – acaso... ¿has estado hablando a solas con Chat Noir cuando no está salvando París?

Dio en el clavo de nuevo, como puede ser tan buena detective, ¿eso es lo que sacas al tener un videoblog?, es increíble. Miro a Marinette y está muy sonrojada, Alya se sorprende y justo en el momento en que iba a decir algo más, se escucha la puerta y el padre de Marinette entra, al parecer él será el profesor invitado, pero para mí y para Boogaboo, él es nuestro salvador ahora.

La clase transcurre con normalidad, es realmente divertido, pero de repente suena la alarma y vienen bomberos, pero quedó en nada, ya que al parecer solo fue un bromista que los llamó sin razón. El director Damocles nos dio un castigo a todos por no encontrar al culpable, pero todos sabemos quién fue. Exacto, Chloe lo aceptó abiertamente cuando le pregunté si ella fue quién llamó a los bomberos, hablo con ella y le digo que ya no seré su amigo si ella no es un poco más amable, es algo mala y akumatizó a mucha gente, pero es mi amiga y quiero lo mejor para ella.

Al terminar el día, luego de limpiar toda la escuela y hablar con Chloe, creo que se hizo un poco de avance con su actitud, se vio muy triste después de decirle que ya no sería su amigo si ella no es un poco más amable, creo que eso en serio la hizo ver la realidad, pero debo ser menos blando con ella, ya estaba superando los límites de lo aceptable.

Vuelvo a casa y al poco rato me llega un mensaje de Chloe, diciendo que hará una fiesta en su casa e invitó a toda la clase, no sé si deba ir, Marinette seguramente estará allí, aunque hoy me habló, creo que lo hizo solo por educación, aún creo que está molesta. Pero todas mis dudas se despejan cuando mi mejor amigo me informa/obliga ir a la fiesta, supongo que ya no tengo opción, debo ir. Hablo un rato más con Nino, quién me dice que Alya y Marinette irán, pero también agrega un último comentario "Marinette dijo que iría en cuanto supo que tú irías". Puedo emocionarme por eso, ¿no?, creo que sí puedo, de cualquier modo lo haré, quiero ver a My lady de nuevo.

Estaré esperando esa fiesta con ella, ¿quién sabe?, quizá hasta tenga un baile romántico con ella.


	6. Solos ella y yo en el universo

Al llegar a la fiesta, me acerqué para hablar con Marinette, tenía miedo al pensar que ella me odiase por como la estuve tratando estos días, aún así me arme de valor y fui a hablarle, al hablar con ella me di cuenta de que parecía no odiarme, aún cuando le dije que Chloé podía ser amable… a veces, intenté hablar con ella un poco más, pero fui sorprendido por Chloé saltando hacia mi desde atrás para darme un abrazo y después girarme rápidamente para saludarme con besos en las mejillas, hizo lo mismo con todos, incluso con Bogaboo, fue una escena increíblemente rápida y muy cómica, reí mucho y esperé a que alguien hubiese grabado eso, pero si ni siquiera Alya lo hizo, entonces nadie podría haberlo hecho.

Me acerqué a la mesa de bocadillos para comer algo, cuando ví a Chloé tratar muy mal a Mylene, ¿En serio esa era Chloé?. La conozco hace mucho tiempo y no podía creer lo que ví, o sea, solo le pidió hielo, no es algo tan difícil, sin embargo, al instante cambió y fue a buscar el hielo, al verla hacer eso sí puedo decir que esa es la Chloé que conozco desde que éramos pequeños, sabía que ella puede ser amable cuando quisiera… a veces.

Me acerqué a Nino para charlar, estábamos hablando de trivialidades, cosas de chicos más que nada, lo felicité por su relación con Alya, se ven realmente bien juntos, sé que ya lo dije, pero no puedo evitar recalcarlo, en el fondo sentí un poco de envidia por la maravillosa relación que tiene con ella, me gustaría tener una relación así con alguien tan importante para mí como Alya lo es para Nino.

-Muchas gracias amigo – me responde él – ahora, si me disculpas, debo ir a hacer de DJ en esta genial fiesta, solo para que se ponga mejor con mis súper habilidades en la mezcladora – agrega haciendo el signo de rock con la mano – y no olvides conseguirme unos guantes como los tuyo – me recuerda antes de correr hacia el escenario, pero al dar unos pasos, vuelve corriendo y se me acerca a mí oído – recibí una petición para poner música lenta para bailar abrazados, quizá bailes con alguien importante para ti – comenta haciendo una seña hacia dónde están Marinette y Alya, ¿Podrá ser que tienen algo planeado entre los dos?, pero antes de poder decirle algo vuelve a salir corriendo, maldición, no pude preguntarle.

No sé qué está pasando aquí, así que solo voy a pararme en una esquina, me tienta ir afuera del edificio, concretamente a la terraza para poder encender un cigarrillo sin que nadie se dé cuenta, pero las palabras de Nino resuenan en mi cabeza, ¿Una música lenta?¿Una persona especial?,¿Qué estará tratando de hacer mi mejor amigo?

No pasa demasiado tiempo hasta que realmente empieza a sonar la música lenta, es una canción muy bonita, pero no tengo con quien bailarla, a menos que…

Miro a Marinette, parece muy nerviosa, Alya la está apoyando para hacer algo, solo que desde aquí no puedo ver que están tratando de conseguir. Empiezo a caminar hacia ella, voy muy nervioso, no sé realmente que estoy tratando de conseguir acercándome a ella, solo sé que me gustaría estar más cerca de ella.

A medio camino ella empieza a acercarse a mi, Alya ya la dejó y fue a bailar con Nino, realmente se ven felices juntos, me desconcentro mirando eso y no me doy cuenta que Marinette ya está frente a mi, ambos quedamos en silencio y ella intenta hablar, pero se traba como siempre suele hacerlo al hablar conmigo, está muy nerviosa y no logra enlazar toda una oración correctamente. La miro allí frente a mi, tan nerviosa, tan adorable y sin siquiera pensarlo le pregunto - ¿Quieres bailar? – rayos, ¿¡que acabo de decir!?, sin embargo al escuchar eso, pareciera que ella se llena de valor respondiendo -Me encantaría – ¡Esperen! ¿¡Ella acaba de aceptar!?, aún sin salir de la perplejidad ella me guía a la pista de baile, pude recobrar la compostura justo a tiempo para tomarla suavemente de la mano y rodear su cintura con la otra mano.

Empezamos a bailar despacio, disfrutando de la presencia del otro, honestamente no creo que algo pueda mejorar este momento, pero como usualmente está pasando estos días, volví a equivocarme ya que en el preciso momento en el cual pensaba eso aparece Alya dando vueltas y suelta nuestras manos que estaban unidas, poniendo la de Mylady alrededor de mi cuello y juntándolas más una con la otra, al tomar mi mano para ponerla en la cintura de Marinette accidentalmente toca mi herida, haciendo que haga una leve mueca de dolor, solo duró un segundo, creo que nadie la vió, ya que todos estaban concentrados en lo que hacía Alya.

Al tener nuestras manos en esa posición nos obligaba a acercamos más, teniendo que bailar prácticamente abrazados, en ese momento me dejo llevar y abrazo a Marinette, la abrazo con delicadeza atrayéndola hacia mi, me doy cuenta que ella acepta el abrazo gracias a leve presión que sus manos hacen sobre mi cuello. Y allí, en ese instante todo pensamiento se desvanece, todo alrededor se desvanece, solo quedamos ella y yo, nadie más en el universo y realmente no me importa, adoro esta sensación de ser solo ella y yo en todo el universo, atesorando este momento como el mayor de los tesoros que un enamorado puede pedir.

La belleza del momento no duró demasiado al ver que Chloé hace una escena cuando tiene en frente a su mayordomo sosteniendo su oso de peluche, si mal no recuerdo tiene ese oso desde hace mucho tiempo, me parece muy lindo que aún lo tenga, luego de que Chloé casi explota lleva a su mayordomo hacia la cocina, me aterra pensar siquiera en lo que ella le hará cuando está enojada, solo espero que no sea nada tan malo, Chloé puede ser realmente aterradora cuando se enoja.

La fiesta sigue después de eso, no tengo idea de que pasó en la cocina, pero Chloé ya salió, aunque no veo al mayordomo por ningún lado, ya lo veré más tarde.

Mientras tanto sigo bailando Marinette aunque ahora la canción es más movida, lo cual hace que bailemos separados, de igual manera no me quejo, ella baila bien y me alegra que se esté divirtiendo conmigo, se la ve feliz, me encantaría que siempre pudiera brillar como lo hace ahora, tan feliz, tan hermosa.

Después de bailar un rato vuelvo a ver el oso de Chloé, pero esta vez es ¿De otro color? y ¿¡Se mueve solo!? Maldita sea, ahora está akumatizado, seguro es el mayordomo. Marinette también lo ve, rápidamente se da vuelta para decirme que olvidó algo y que debe irse, sé que irá a convertirse en Ladybug, y que debe tener a su compañero felino para completar está misión así que le digo que yo también debo hacer algo, nos despedimos rápidamente para ir cada uno hacia otro lado para sacar nuestro lado de superhéroes y poder derrotar al akuma que acaba de aparecer.


	7. Necesito decirte algo

Logramos vencer al mayordomo akumatizado, pero en el proceso tomó control de mi cuerpo, en ese momento sentí que mi mente fue transportada a otra parte, un lugar vacío, no pasó demasiado tiempo en lo que se refiere a mi cuerpo físico, pero a dónde fue mi mente pasó el suficiente tiempo para que pueda pensar en que hacer, acerca de mi padre y de Ladybug, mi gran enemigo y mi amada, me di cuenta de que no puedo elegir entre ambos, ya no puedo luchar al lado de la mujer que amo, no si la lucha es contra mi padre.

Necesito hablar con MyLady, necesito decirle algo, lo que siento, lo que puedo y no puedo hacer, necesito que sepa la verdad, toda la verdad que soy capaz de decirle sin que nadie salga lastimado, ni ella ni mi padre.

Al acabar la lucha la miro directamente a los ojos, mi mirada estaba llena de súplica y necesidad.

-Necesito decirte algo - le digo con mi mirada clavada en sus ojos – te veo a medianoche en la cima de la torre Eiffel, ahora ya no nos queda tiempo – al decir eso, puedo ver sus ojos llenos de curiosidad y preocupación, pero ya no tenemos tiempo, nuestros miraculous están parpadeando, lo que significa que ya debemos separarnos para volver a ser Adrien y Marinette. Nos separamos y vamos por en la dirección contraria.

Después del incidente con el akuma la fiesta termina, aún es temprano así que decidí tomar un larga caminata hasta casa, se supone que mi guardaespaldas vendría a buscarme, pero aún faltan unas horas para eso.

Camino lentamente y tomo varios desvíos, recorro la hermosa ciudad Parisina con calma, siento que esta es la calma antes de la tormenta que sé que se avecina por mis futuras acciones y mis actuales decisiones, llegó hasta casa tras casi una hora de caminar sin rumbo, al llegar hablo a Nathalie a través del intercomunicador del gran portón que separa mi casa del resto de la ciudad.

-Llegaste temprano – me dice Nathalie al entrar a casa – estamos preparando la cena, te esperamos para comer, aunque tú padre no podrá acompañarnos en la mesa – continúa mientras voy caminando a mi habitación.

-No voy a comer, no tengo hambre – le respondo – si me necesitas, estaré en mi habitación, quizá vaya a dormir temprano hoy – miento descaradamente, aunque ella no sabe que es mentira – dile buenas noches a mi padre por mi – comento por último antes de encerrarme en mi cuarto sintiendo como un intenso enojo recorría mi espalda al pensar que mi padre no tendría tiempo para mí, nuevamente.

Plagg aparece cuando entro a mi habitación – Hola chico, ¿Tienes hambre? – pregunto mientras saco un poco de queso Camembert y se lo doy -Necesitaré que tengas fuerzas para esta noche-.

-Con esto tendré suficiente energía para toda la semana – dice mientras engulle el queso – pero no dejes de darme este queso ¿Está claro? – bromea con la típico tono que tiene cuando se habla de su queso preferido.

-Eres el kwami de la destrucción, jamás pensaría en dejarte sin tu precioso queso – sigo la broma entre risas.

-Lo sé – responde sacando pecho – pero ya en serio chico, ¿qué planeas decirle está noche a Ladybug? – pregunta en un tono más serio, haciéndome entender que está realmente preocupado por lo que pasará esta noche – yo también estuve allí cuando perdimos el control, sé lo que intentas hacer, y no sé si es buena idea – termina diciendo aún más preocupado.

También me pongo serio para responderle – no sé si es buena idea, pero no se me ocurre ninguna otra alternativa para lo que está pasando, ¿Estás conmigo?, No me molestaré contigo si decides echarte atrás, o incluso… - tomo aire para lo siguiente que voy a decir – incluso si quieres cambiar de portador del kwami del gato – le suelto sin más.

-Eres fuerte chico – me dice con una sonrisa de orgullo – somos amigos, te estaré apoyando en todo, ya que yo también quiero que la situación vaya de la mejor manera, pero debemos averiguar cuál es el deseo de tu padre, ¿Qué hace que tu padre necesite con tanta desesperación los miraculous de la destrucción y la creación? – lanza la pregunta al aire, aunque no sé si espera realmente una respuesta o no.

-Yo también necesito averiguarlo – respondo lanzándome a la cama – por ahora debemos estar listos para nuestra cita de esta noche, ¿Sabes?, Siempre quise una cita con Ladybug, aunque la imaginé muy diferente, creí que tendríamos una deliciosa cena, con velas y otro montón de cosas, jamás esperé que nuestra cita fuese así – comento antes de empezar a cerrar los ojos, siento el cuerpo pesado y sin fuerzas, empiezo a quedarme dormido, pero no sin antes poner una alarma para las once de la noche y quitarme los guantes y las vendas, las cuales estaban rojas por la sangre, simplemente las arrojé a la basura y puse los guantes a lado de mi cama, eventualmente quedé dormido después de un largo día, el cual estaba a punto de ponerse peor.


	8. No puedo hacerlo

Desperté un poco antes de que la alarma suene, ya no podía esperar para ir, así que apagué la alarma y me levanté lentamente, golpeteo el anillo con el dedo para despertar a Plagg, ¿Los kwamis realmente duermen?, ¿O quizás es solo algo de Plagg? Probablemente sea algo suyo. Mientras pienso eso aparece Plagg, medio dormido y sobándose los ojos – ¿Ya es hora? – me pregunta.

-Aún no, pero quiero llegar antes, me gustaría relajarme con la brisa de la ciudad – respondo antes de decir las palabras para la transformación – Plagg, las garras -.

Ya transformado salto por la ventana y me dirijo a la torre Eiffel, antes de ir, tomo una rosa del jardín, al llegar aún faltaba una hora para la medianoche, me destransformo y saco un cigarrillo para encenderlo y mirar toda la ciudad de París desde lo más alto de la torre.

Mientras el cigarrillo se va consumiendo pienso en cómo llegué hasta aquí, empiezo a analizar la situación y el tiempo que mi mente pasó fuera de mi cuerpo.

Mi padre es Hawkmoth, mi padre es mi enemigo – Padre, ¿Cuál es realmente el motivo por el cual haces esto? – pregunto a la nada esperando que el viento me responda, ¿Qué estás ocultando?, ¿Qué te hace hacer esto?, ¿Realmente vale la pena lastimar a tanta gente para conseguir lo que buscas?, ¿Por qué no puedo entenderte?, ¿Cuál es la pieza del rompecabezas que me falta para entenderte?, Solíamos ser tan felices cuando mamá aún estaba, ¿Qué poder buscas consiguiendo los dos miraculous?. Simplemente no puedo entenderlo.

La siguiente persona que inunda mis pensamientos es Marinette, en los sentimientos que florecieron por ella desde que descubrí que es Ladybug, lo que siento ahora por Marinette, es lo mismo que siento por Ladybug, ¿o es al revés?, No, realmente no tendría sentido, son la misma persona al final, solo sé que ahora la amo y no quiero lastimarla, no importa el precio, ni lo caro que pueda ser el mismo.

Absorto en todos los pensamientos que me invadían pasó el tiempo y la caja de cigarrillos que traía en mi bolsillo se acabó, bueno, tampoco quedaban demasiados, luego tendré que conseguir más, de alguna manera, ya pensaré en eso más tarde.

Miro la hora sorprendido, solo faltan diez minutos para la medianoche, debo transformarme cuanto antes y esperar a Ladybug - Plagg, las garras – digo para estar listo para la llegada de mi amada.

Ladybug llega a medianoche exactamente, al llegar me mira preocupada, se la ve cansada, como si no hubiera dormido nada, no.. MyLady, pienso, no te quedes despierta, me preocupo si no duermes bien, París te necesita, te necesita ahora más que nunca

-Chat, ¿Qué pasa? – pregunta con miedo y preocupación en los ojos - ¿Por qué me citaste aquí tan tarde? – la preocupación en sus ojos aumenta cuando ve mi seriedad – Por favor, dime qué es una broma y que simplemente me dirás qué me trajiste aquí para declararte y luego me dejaras ir a dormir -.

\- No MyLady, aunque sí es verdad que te amo – digo forzando una sonrisa – pero no te pedí que vengas aquí para decirte eso – cada vez me cuesta más hablar, pero no puedo detenerme ahora, ya empecé y debo terminar lo que quiero decirle.

-¿Entonces que es? – pregunta a punto de sufrir un ataque – por favor, ya dímelo – me lo pide casi suplicando.

\- Ya no puedo luchar contigo contra Hawkmoth – le suelto sin más, puedo ver sus ojos brillantes por las lágrimas que trata de evitar que salgan.

\- ¿Qué?, ¿Qué tipo de mala broma es esa? – pregunta al borde del llanto, solo que no sé si está a punto de llorar de rabia o de tristeza.

\- No es una broma, ya no puedo hacerlo, solo… ya no puedo hacerlo, no puedo seguir – respondo cada vez más triste y nervioso – No puedo seguir luchando contra mi padre -.

\- ¿Qué? – vuelve a preguntar – ¿Tú qué?.

\- Sí Ladybug, Hawkmoth es… él es.. es mi padre – respondo tratando de hacerla entender de la manera más fácil posible.

\- Jajajaja – ríe nerviosamente – no, no… eso no es verdad, por favor gatito, dime qué es mentira, dime qué esto es solo un chiste de gato – sus ojos empezaron a soltar las primeras lágrimas – es imposible, hemos luchado contra él muchas veces, ¿¡Y ahora me dices algo así!?, Para ya, no es gracioso.

\- ¿Sigues pensado que es una broma? – pregunto en un hilo de voz que se negaba a salir.

\- CLARO QUE SÍ, ES LA ÚNICA FORMA DE QUE ME DIGAS ALGO ASÍ – grita mirándome directamente.

\- No lo es, lo digo en serio, sabes que nunca te he mentido – respondo tratando de sostenerle la mirada – Ya no puedo hacerlo – miro hacia otro lado, verla así me destroza por completo – Eres fuerte Bogaboo, sé que lo eres, debes serlo, París te necesita y te seguirá necesitando, pero yo… ya no puedo, sé que podrás tú sola, debes hacerlo.

-¿Qué significa todo esto?¿Ya no volveré a verte?, Por favor dime que estarás para mí la siguiente vez que algo suceda – súplica limpiándose las lágrimas, las malditas lágrimas que yo causé.

Me acerco a ella para limpiar sus lágrimas – si tú no puedes sola, te prometo que estaré allí, pero hasta entonces, debes ser fuerte y evitar que París sufra, esta ciudad te necesita – respondo a su pregunta mientras seco suavemente sus lágrimas.

-Así que, ¿todo es verdad entonces? – me mira con un semblante triste, pero con un poco de enojo.

\- Sí MyLady, todo es verdad, eso es todo lo que tenía que decir, para eso te cité hoy – la miro con el corazón destrozado, ¿alguna vez tuvieron que alejar a alguien que aman? Todo por qué es lo mejor para esa persona, espero que nunca hayan tenido que hacer algo así, te destroza el alma – ahora MyLady, debo irme -.

Corto la distancia que nos separa para abrazarla, un abrazo que calma mi corazón y lo destroza al mismo tiempo. Al separarnos le doy la rosa y aparto su flequillo para darle un pequeño beso en la frente – Hasta luego, mi amada – le digo mientras me separo de ella y me dirijo hacia la barandilla de la torre.

-¿Quién eres? - me pregunta con voz entrecortada mientras me alejo.

\- Hay cosas que no debes saber, cosas que no puedo decirte – respondo alejándome más – aún – digo en un leve susurro, un susurro que espero el viento no le haga llegar, y sin decir más, me voy.

Al dar el primer salto y alejarme, me escondo detrás de una chimenea y doy vuelta para verla una vez más, está sentada en el piso, con la cabeza oculta con las rodillas y sosteniendo la rosa en una mano, me destroza verla así, me sostengo el pecho mientras me agacho y suelto el llanto que tenía dentro, quiero gritar, quiero ir con ella y decirle que todo estará bien, pero sé que no es así, no de ahora en adelante, no hasta que sepa cómo hacer que todo esté bien.

Al levantarme después de unos minutos, vuelvo a ver en su dirección y ya no está, creo que ya se fue a casa, me alegra que ya lo haya hecho, no quiero que esté afuera en una noche cómo esta, la noche es fría y no se ve ninguna estrella, solo la luna ilumina tenuemente los tejados.

Vuelvo a casa y me destransformo, al hacerlo me recuesto en la cama y sostengo mi pecho, siento mi corazón completamente destrozado, empiezan a brotar lágrimas de mis ojos, lágrimas de rabia, rabia que luego se convierte en tristeza, una amarga y horrenda tristeza que invade todo mi cuerpo. Siento a Plagg intentando consolarme, gracias a él puedo calmarme un poco, lo suficiente para poder dormir, lo suficiente para dejar por unas horas este mundo irreal que llamo "realidad", y sin más, caigo dormido.


	9. Un día con Ladybug

POV Marinette

Ví a Chat Noir alejándose en la noche, estaba impactada, demasiado como para moverme de donde estaba, no podía creer todo lo que ese tonto gato me dijo, ¿Qué su padre es Hawkmoth?, ¿Qué ya no puede luchar contra él?, ¿Qué clase de malditas cosas estaba diciendo?

Estoy tan enojada, siento las lágrimas caer por mis mejillas, el enojo que me causaban las acciones de Chat Noir fueron transformándose en dolor, un dolor que terminó causándome una gran tristeza, no puedo creer lo que hizo, ¿En serio iba a irse así sin más?, hemos pasado los últimos qué, ¿seis años? luchando contra Hawkmoth, no puede ser que ahora quiera abandonar todo nuestro trabajo, todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos, todos los akumas que hemos derrotado y a todas las personas que hemos salvado, no puede ser, por favor, esto no está pasando, sé que va a volver, volverá y me dirá que esto fue una mentira, lo sé, no me dejará aquí, no me dejará sola, solo debo esperarlo un poco.

Pero no, no volvió, lo esperé, lo esperé hasta que salió el sol, cada segundo me sentía más sola, seguía sin creerlo, pero ahora lo sé, no volveré a verlo. Perdí a mi compañero, a mi amigo, no puedo creer que ya no volverá. Se fue, no sé si volveré a verlo, dijo que volvería si era necesario, ¿pero cuando es necesario?, para mí siempre fue importante, siempre estuvo para mí, para bien o para mal, estuvo allí, luchamos codo a codo, somos un equipo imparable, o al menos lo éramos.

Mis esperanzas de volver a ver a Chat Noir se desvanecían con la noche, al ver los primeros indicios del día la realidad me golpeó de la peor manera, ahora estaba sola, y debía luchar sola.

–Ahora más que nunca debo ser fuerte, París me necesita, no puedo dejar todo el trabajo que hacía solo porque quedé sola, debo ser fuerte, no puedo quebrarme... no puedo… - lágrimas empezaron a brotar de mis ojos mientras me repetía que debo ser fuerte, me lo dije una y otra vez, me lo repetí mil veces esa noche hasta que, finalmente fui a casa, ya no podía seguir allí.

Al llegar a casa ya era de mañana, una mañana nublada, puse la rosa que Chat Noir me dió en el mismo florero donde estaba la rosa de Adrien, dos rosas para Ladybug, una de mi gran amor y la otra de mi gran amigo, una en agradecimiento y la otra de despedida, la de Adrien ya tenía pequeños tintes negros, se empezaba a marchitar por el tiempo, la de Chat Noir era nueva, se veía recién cortada, sé que esta también se marchitará, quizá en ese momento la despedida se termine. Pensando en ello me tiré pesadamente en la cama, no pude evitar que unas lágrimas salieran de mis ojos, pero estaba muy cansada, por eso caí dormida rápidamente.

Al despertar miré por la ventana, lo primero que vi fue las rosas en el florero, dolía mucho pensar en lo que pasó anoche, preferí no pensar en ello, por muy difícil que fuera, me concentré en la lluvia que había afuera, en como golpeaba suavemente mi ventana, era una lluvia agradable, era domingo, así que podía quedarme en casa todo el día, no quería salir, no quería ver a nadie, quería estar sola, al menos por hoy.

Era casi mediodía cuando me levanté de la cama, sentía los ojos hinchados y la garganta seca por el llanto y por estar despierta hasta tan tarde. Bajé por algo de agua, no tenía hambre, así que cuando mi madre me llamó para comer solo rechacé gentilmente su oferta, no quería comer, me sentía muy mal como para eso y menos quería que me pregunten qué pasó, mis ojos seguían hinchados, no hubo forma de evitar que algo así no se notara.

Me acosté nuevamente en la cama para dormir un poco más, había dormido bastante poco la última noche, pero sobre todo, quería dormir para no pensar en Chat Noir, para no pensar en todo lo que pasó la última noche, como fue que todo empeoró tanto, estaba en la fiesta de Chloé, estaba teniendo un baile inolvidable con Adrien, luego ocurrió lo del akuma y luego el pedido de Chat Noir de vernos en la torre Eiffel, luego de eso, todo fue tan repentino, él solo soltó todo y me dejó allí.

Mientras pensaba en todo eso, escucho el timbre de casa, no puede ser alguien que venga a la pastelería, ya que esta cierra los domingos, tampoco esperaba que mis padres tuviesen visitas hoy, entonces lo escucho, la visita no era para mis padres, era para mí, los oigo subiendo las escaleras hacia mi habitación, primero veo a mis padres entrar a mi habitación, se ven preocupados.

-Hola hijita, ¿Qué tal estás?, ¿Te sientes bien?, estábamos preocupados por ti – dice mi papá mientras se acerca a mí - no bajaste a comer así que pensamos que algo te había pasado.

-Hola pa, sí, estoy bien, es solo que no tenía hambre – respondo mientras doy una sonrisa cansada – por cierto, ¿Quién vino? – pregunto tratando de desviar el tema.

-No sabíamos si estabas bien, así que pensamos en llamar a Alya para que venga a hacerte compañía – contesta esta vez mi madre, ¿recuerdan que dije que quería estar sola?, bueno, es verdad, pero me alegra que mi mejor amiga haya venido a verme – pero – continúa mamá, ¿Cómo que pero? ¿pero qué? – nos dijo que estaba ocupada, aunque nos dio el número de otro de tus amigos de la universidad, un chico muy simpático, vino en cuánto lo llamamos, se ve que se preocupa mucho por ti y que le importas mucho, además es muy lindo con su cabello rubio – termina de comentar mi madre, ¿cabello rubio?, ¿podrá ser?

\- Le diremos que pase – habla papá nuevamente – prepárate hijita, ¿sí? – me pide mientras bajan a la sala.

No puede ser, es imposible que sea él, ¿cierto?, no ahora, ahora que me encuentro así, ahora que estoy tan frágil, no quiero que me vea así, no puede hacerlo.

Me cambio rápidamente, me maquillo un poco y trato de bajar la hinchazón de mis ojos, cuando termino de arreglarme miro mi habitación, mi cama está desordenada y todo está hecho un desastre, pero ya no tengo tiempo de arreglarlo, intento tender mi cama, pero mientras lo hago, él aparece en la entrada de mi cuarto, se ve preocupado, quizá más que mis padres, al estar aquí conmigo su presencia logra tranquilizarme un poco.

-Hola Marinette, ¿Qué tal estas? – pregunta desde la entrada – tus padres me dijeron que no habías comido – comenta echando un vistazo a mi habitación, parece quedarse viendo las fotos en mis paredes, las fotos… ¡Las fotos! Todas las fotos que tengo de él, me sonrojo al instante al pensar en ello, pero él parece no darle demasiada importancia y vuelve a mirarme – Oye, ¿estás bien?, estás toda roja, ¿no tienes fiebre? – se acerca para comprobar que mi temperatura, acerca su mano a mi frente y espero a que toque mi frente, pero en lugar de eso levanta mi flequillo y pega su frente a la mía, está demasiado cerca, enrojezco aún más ante la cercanía de nuestros rostros.

Estando tan cerca me mira a los ojos, su expresión cambia de una de preocupación a una expresión de sorpresa y vergüenza al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, entonces se separa muy rápidamente.

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención estar tan cerca de ti – se disculpa mientras se rasca el brazo de manera avergonzada y mira hacia otro lado, su actitud me causa risa y a la vez me llena de ternura, es increíble como este chico logra levantarme el ánimo con tanta facilidad, no como ese gato, el cual logró hacerme llorar de tristeza con la misma facilidad con la cual ahora Adrien logra hacerme sonreír, pero al pensar de nuevo en Chat Noir, vuelvo a pensar en todo lo de anoche y mi ánimo vuelve a decaer, parece que Adrien se da cuenta de eso.

-Mari… ¿Qué pasó? – pregunta con nuevamente con su expresión de preocupación - ¿es por el "tema" que te causa tristeza?, puedes confiar en mí, ¿sabes?

\- Sí, lo sé, es solo que un… amigo mío decidió que ya no quiere ser mi amigo, fue muy repentino y no sabía cómo actuar frente a ello, en realidad aún no lo sé y eso me entristece mucho – sé que puedo confiar en Adrien, es un chico muy bueno, sin quitar el pequeño hecho de que ¡Es el chico que amo! y además, desde el baile que tuvimos ayer, siento que nos hemos vuelto más cercanos, lo suficiente para poder hablarle sin tartamudear y poder confiar en él.

Pero al decir eso, empiezo a sentir como las lágrimas vuelven a brotar de mis ojos, estoy muy confundida por todo y encima de todo eso ahora estoy muy avergonzada por llorar frente a Adrien, pero no puedo evitarlo, no puedo detenerme.

Entonces lo sentí, Adrien se acercó a mí y me rodeó con sus brazos, me regala un cálido abrazo, un abrazo de consuelo y un hombro donde llorar, dejo que mis lágrimas fluyan y me descargo con él, descargo mi dolor y mi frustración en cada lágrima.

-Lo siento – me dice Adrien al oído – siento que te haya causado todo este dolor – apreta un poco más su abrazo mientras me sigue hablando al oído – lo siento tanto – se escucha como si estuviese llorando también, no sabía que fuese así de sensible, creo que cada día lo amo un poco más.

\- ¿Por qué lloras? – pregunto mientras aflojamos levemente el abrazo

\- Es solo que… yo también perdí a una amiga, la alejé como un idiota y ahora no sé qué puedo hacer para arreglar las cosas con ella – responde con una triste expresión – pero lo arreglaré, lo sé – sonríe – del mismo modo que sé que también podrás arreglar los problemas con tú amigo.

Escuchar esas palabras de él me ayudan a recuperar un poco el ánimo, ahora me siento mucho mejor, más libre.

Cuando nos separamos (sin demasiadas ganas de hacerlo realmente) él mira su teléfono, luego me mira a mí, su expresión es de miedo – ya es muy tarde, si sigo aquí se darán cuenta de que escapé – me dice mientras camina rápidamente hacia las escaleras.

No puedo creer que se haya escapado para verme, realmente es un chico muy tierno, lo veo acercarse a las escaleras, pero antes de bajar da la vuelta y camina hacia mí, repentinamente vuelve a darme otro abrazo, uno más corto, pero cargado de cariño.

-Todo estará bien Bogaboo – me dice en un leve susurro al oído, entonces me da un beso en la mejilla, un leve beso, pero puedo sentir cómo mi corazón se acelera ante ese beso – Hasta luego – me dice corriendo hacia las escaleras con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y rápidamente desaparece en la entrada.

Puedo oírlo despedirse de mis padres, yo no podía moverme, seguía impactada por el beso que Adrien me dio, pero estaba más sorprendida por cómo me llamó, ¿en serio me llamó Bogaboo?, no… seguramente fue mi imaginación, no puede ser, es imposible.

Aun así, salí al balcón para ver cómo Adrien corría hacia su casa, ellos son tan diferentes, es imposible, ¿No?

¿Quién eres, Adrien Agreste?


	10. Una pequeña conversación

POV Adrien

Tengo que volver antes de que padre se dé cuenta de que escapé, por eso, tengo que apresurarme y llegar rápido a casa - quizá no pueda llegar a tiempo a casa – digo mientras miro la hora y pienso en el camino que aún me falta recorrer - pero sé de alguien que sí, ¿No lo crees? Plagg – hablo con mi kwami al mismo tiempo en que entro a un callejón para que nadie pueda verme transformarme.

-No-op – me dice Plagg negando con la cabeza – no pienso ser parte de tus escapadas de casa para ver a tu "noviecita", ya lo decidí y no cambiaré de opinión.

\- ¿Ni siquiera por una doble ración de queso? – pregunto viéndolo dudar frente a esta oferta, pero estoy a punto de liquidarlo - ¿Y qué tal triple ración? – con esto cae seguro.

\- ¡Está bien! – responde a mi segunda oferta – pero más vale que tenga mi queso al llegar a casa.

Sabía que caería – y por cierto, ella no es mi novia – le replico al gato miniatura sin evitar sonreír ante el pensamiento de que podríamos ser novios.

-Tu boca dice no, pero tus ojos y tu sonrisa te delatan, y ni hablemos de tus cursis poemas, si ella no cae ante ti con uno de esos poemas, la literatura estará muerta para el amor – continúa con la burla.

\- Oye oye, me respondió uno de esos poemas, si mal no recuerdo, fue en San Valentín – respondo de manera divertida.

\- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que fue ella? – pregunta desafiando el pequeño gatito

\- ¿Quién más pudo haber sido?, además, algo me dice que fue ella, ¿Quién sabe?, quizá algún día se lo pregunte y me lo diga, ¿no crees? – respondí para terminar nuestro pequeño debate – ahora sí, tengo que llegar a casa, ¡Plagg, las garras!.

\- Más vale que tenga mi quesoooo - grita mientras entra al anillo.

\- Sí amigo, lo tendrás, quédate tranquilo- digo a la nada antes de saltar por los techos.

Al llegar a casa entro por la ventana y me preparo un gran plato lleno de queso que dejo listo sobre la mesa a lado de la cama – perfecto, esto es para Plagg – al terminar de decir eso, me destransformo y dejo que el kwami devore todo ese apestoso queso, lo miro mientras come cada pedazo de un solo bocado hasta quedar satisfecho.

-¿Qué pasa? – me pregunta después de comer – no dejaste de mirarme, ¿acaso ya sabes apreciar la belleza del queso?, no te culpo, es delicioso – termina diciendo de manera divertida.

\- Puajj, no – respondo con cara de disgusto – creo que nunca me gustará ese tipo de quesos.

\- ¿Entonces?, ¿Qué es? – pregunta auténticamente intrigado.

\- ¿Cómo se siente el amor?, ¿Cómo sabes que estás enamorado? – pregunto de manera tranquila mirando el techo – eres el ser más antiguo que conozco, seguro que sabes algo de eso -.

\- Tienes razón mi joven amigo, yo sé todo del amor, por ejemplo, amo con todo mi corazón el queso camembert – dice orgulloso sacando pecho.

\- No ese tipo de amor Plagg, sino el amor que sientes por alguien, el amor a otra persona, no por el queso apestoso – digo de forma acusadora señalando el plato vacío donde antes había queso.

\- Ya ya, te entiendo, pero no dejo de amar es "queso apestoso" que tanto te disgusta – me responde fingiendo enojo.

\- ¿Entonces? – ahora yo soy el intrigado.

\- Está bien, te diré lo que sé, el amor es en parte felicidad, es ser feliz por y con la otra persona, vives una felicidad contagiosa, eres feliz cuando la otra persona también es feliz, cuando estás con ella y sientes que las cosas en el mundo encajan, es una felicidad que no puedes expresar con palabras, la vives y la disfrutas, sientes que se desborda y no puedes evitarlo, es algo que pocas veces sientes, también es la confianza que sientes con esa persona, sientes que estando al lado de ella puedes hacer lo que sea, te sientes valiente, sientes que harías lo que sea con tal de verla feliz, es apoyo mutuo en sus metas, es compartir las cargas, el amor es todo lo que puedes sentir, es un sentimiento desbordante que llena tu corazón y tu vida, es la expresión más hermosa de la vida y cuando amas, sientes lo hermoso de vivir – termina de decir Plagg con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, me hace pensar que quizá no soy el único enamorado entre los dos.

\- Oye Plagg, ¿alguna vez estuviste enamorado? – hago la pregunta volteando a ver a Plagg, quién está mirando hacia la ventana con rostro ensoñador, como recordando a alguien.

\- Solo digamos que quizás no seas el único enamorado de Ladybug, recuerda que ella sola es una chica normal, también tiene algo de ayuda, como tú – responde mirándome a los ojos y sonriendo de manera tranquila.

* * *

Un poco corto el capítulo, pero tranquilos ya vendrá más, no se apresuren y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo


End file.
